User talk:Tierrie
Thanks Archived? XD Well, just dropping a note. Thank you for solving our problem with the infobox. Your help has been most valuable sir, truly :D --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 10:56, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Blog headings Hi, Since you are into the most of the tech stuff within the wikia, I just want to know whether there is any changers related to blogs. More specifically blog headings, where I can see them much larger than usual. Or is this a weird thing that I experienced my self only? -- 05:44, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Ignore the above post. I managed to identify the problem. -- 03:02, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Checking in Hey, Tierrie ^^ Long time no talk, just dropping a message to see how's things. How are ya mate? =] -- D. Cello 01:41, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Portal fonts Hey it's me, the prototype wiki guy. I have been trying to change the font of the portal titles. I was able to change them to "Algerian" but wanted to change them to "Agency FB". But it doesn't seem to change to "Agency FB". I'm i missing something? [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 13:10, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello, questions about permissions? Hello, Tierre. I am the admin at: (http://jakanddaxter4thelostfrontier/) and I was wondering if I could use your Portal System. It is genius and I was wondering if I could use it myself. If no, I am perfectly ok with that because I'm sure it took alot of time and effort. Thanks! Jacecotton (talk) 18:54, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Age 2 Items Hello Tierrie. I'm new to the Wiki and a PS3 gamer of the series. Due to the unfortunate events of the hack into Sony, I'm left wondering when I'll be able to see the Item Packs for DA2. I'm aware the store's down still but PSN blogs aren't helping (they're mainly complaining about the lack of info on store restoration and all that). Just thought I'd check and see if you have any ideas or advice. Thank you very much. --IKillDarkspawn2001 (talk) 00:42, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I have a question? Regarding your portal system. I noticed that you gave my brother (User:Jacecotton) permissions to use your portal system for his wiki (@ http://jak-and-daxter.wikia.com). I was wondering if you would give me permission to use your portal system. I know it could be annoying to get this question over and over and over again, so if you don't want me using your portal system, that's ok. My brother is currently helping me build my wiki, and he did have the idea to use the portal system but then he thought it wouldn't be a good idea without permission. Thanks! Joelcotton1 (talk) 02:07, May 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hawke and Isabela I personally have no problem with the image. But we always put either "in-game images" or "screenshots from official Bioware videos" or "official Bioware images" in the galleries or in the articles. We never put user created images/ wallpapers inside articles/ galleries (Because we don't want fill the Wiki with custom wallpapers/ images, do we?). If my memory served me correctly, in the early stage of this Wiki we have remove couple of such images. So I have remove that image based on that idea, because I think this is a user created image. But if you think such filtering is not necessary from now on, we can discuss this in the forum. TC -- 04:05, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :If you think that image deserves the benefit of the doubt regarding whether it is official or not; I am not going to protest against it. -- 04:49, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Elven Underwear A topic no one can resist! Seriously though, it'd be nice to know for sure if the black, red and gold striped nightie worn by the Dragon Age II prostitute and Merrill is the default underwear for all elven females in DA2. I thought it probably was, as did a recent user who edited the Merrill page (though its speculation at this point). If you've got the PC version with the tool set (does it have a toolset?) you might be able to check for sure. I use the 360 version of the game, so there is no way for me to undress an elf in the tool set. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 19:04, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Thank you for your WONDERFUL slider! But there has been a problem :S Hello there! For a while now, I have been working on a variation of the slider you made for a wiki that I'm a part of. For a while it has been going smoothly until I tried the slider on chrome. I've been working on it on Firefox so I really didn't notice a problem and it seems fine on firefox AND internet explorer. Although on internet explorer the gradient, rounded corners and some of the pictures were missing. When it came to chrome, everything was just... cluttered. All the images just overlapped each other, individual slides were presented at the bottom. Any suggestions please? :s thank you! Heidrek (talk) 13:55, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I have a few screenshots and here's the link to the portal as well :) I'm sorry if I haven't mentioned to you before as to what wiki it was. Here's the link to the test page we've been working on: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Portal I've asked other people to send me a screenshot of how the slider looked like on their browsers. One of them had an overlapping slider but after a while he told me that it was working fine(Chrome): http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/190/screenshotfkv.png/ . Another one of the users claimed to see it overlapping and sent me a screenshot(Chrome): http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/37/nimetnbs.png/ One user also told me that it was overlapping in Firefox as well(Firefox): http://oi52.tinypic.com/k4h7ar.jpg From my own laptop, everything is fine(Firefox): http://tinyurl.com/4535n24 (Chrome): http://tinyurl.com/3bz92bo I'm just confused as to what really is happening. From fine it goes bad, from bad it goes good. Could you please help me? :S Heidrek (talk) 17:49, June 5, 2011 (UTC) : Here's your problem. On your site Wikia serves up a full css when the user is logged in. This css is where the contents w:c:monsterhunter:MediaWiki:Wikia.css is included. Without this css, the Portal doesn't have a style, which results in the overlaps you are seeing. When a user is not logged in, wikia serves up a shortened version of the css. This does not contain any of the style you need for the portal. : This does not happen on this wiki or any of the . So the problem is unique to your site. It is not related to Firefox or Chrome, but lies with the way the css is served up. Check with Wikia to see why they are serving up different CSSs for anonymous users. -- 20:11, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Thank you very, very much for that clear explanation! I really appreciate your help. But one of the users that I asked to check out the page was logged in when he/she saw the overlaps. Why was that so? :s Heidrek (talk) 22:25, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Probably because he/she was served up the wrong css. I don't know how Wikia chooses what to send to the user. I wish I could be of more help; but I encounter these random problems from time to time and it defies rhyme or reason. -- 23:40, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Twitter I've moved back the Twitter page from "MediaWiki:TwitterWidget/dragonage" to "MediaWiki:TwitterWidget". Subpages don't work with the MediaWiki namespace—they do nothing. It could just be renamed to something else in the future if there's going to be more Twitter widgets to add. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 20:06, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :You know, I thought that might be the problem but the component was rendering just fine for a while. Thanks for fixing it up. -- 20:15, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello again Can you help me with Portal/Component/Slider? It loads faster than tabber, but I can't do Slider on my wiki (he doesn't work). I have the code in Wikia.css and I do not know why it does not work. I have the latest Google Chrome (slider on this wiki is OK). PS How do I add auto-refresh button on the Wiki activity? Thanks in advance for your help! MarkosBoss (dyskusja • wkład | GothicPedia - RisenPedia - Tworzenie Logo Wiki) 15:51, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Portal Hello, The other day I dug into your Portal system and I have adapted a small part of it into the main page of Backyard Monsters Wiki (the template category is here. Thus far I've only used the named (Template:Portal and Template:Portal/Component/...). However, I'd like to know if I have your permission to use more of the portal system on this wiki? Thank you in advance! ~ MHLut 22:21, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to do a small giveaway? Hey there, my name is Tae and I am Wikia's Category Manager of the Gaming vertical. I wanted to see if you guys would be interested in running a small giveaway around the upcoming DLC drop. I can get you guys some MS Points or PSN cards (we can figure something out for PC gamers should one of them win) so winners can not only download the DLC but any other items or addons they wish with the remaining points (I believe 1600 points is the smallest card they sell and the DLC is only 800 on XBL, for instance). Wikia would not expect anything in return, this is just our way to showing support for the community and the wiki; you guys are free to run the contest anyway you wish and would be responsible for culling entries and declaring winners. We would help promote the contest via Twitter and Facebook, and other available channels. Please let me know if you and the other admins are interested and we can discuss further. Thanks. tae (talk) 22:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if this is a stupid question Hey, I'm sorry if this is a really stupid question, but I only just signed onto wiki, so I am clueless as to how to reply to comments in forums. I started a page in forums recently, and there are some comments I'd like to respond to, but I have no idea how! So, could you please give me instructions or something? I'm so sorry, this is so lame, and stupid, I'm just really naive when it comes to online conversations. If you could help me, I'd be so grateful--TheDesireDemon (talk) 12:49, July 10, 2011 (UTC)TheDesireDemon, 10.48pm, July 10 2011 Any update on that giveaway? Hey, wanted to see if you guys still wanted to do that giveaway around Legacy? We did one similar over at the Fallout wiki for their DLC drop (here's a link; http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ausir/Old_World_Blues_giveaway). We just gave away 5 points cards for Xbox 360 or PS3 (winner would choose). If you're interested, we'd be willing to do the same thing for you guys. Just let me know and we can chat on Monday. tae (talk) 22:46, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Portal editing Hai hai, Tierrie. Mate, Ive been having some troubles with your Portal editing, namely, when using the tr to make new rows in the main button portal (I need to make new rows without that huge long gap between them) and changing the portal set size. Mind giving me a hand, please? -- D. Cello 11:35, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, thanks for the quick answer. Well, here, under the a section, we have a full size image. On B, that image is divided into 10 separate pics (5 on one row, 5 on the row below). I want to add them so the row below is connected to the above row, no gaps between them (like this image). Also, I was wondering if I could place the main portal lower on the main page (where the advertisement from wikia doesnt cramp it), that way I can make it the full width of the main page. ^^ Cheers! -- D. Cello 21:33, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry for the delay, I took some time to make sure I had something before answering your message ^^ Sure, play on it -- mi sandbox es su sandbox =P Take a look on thesehttp://gyazo.com/5071bfed76f39e7c3a4ef50b0ca2400d twohttp://gyazo.com/414a9f95b52284a428862f70c6a92fe5 images pls, and tell me if it is possible to make these work (please tell me it is XD). I went with your advice -- the first one is to be the main page (just 3 or 4 buttons), the second one, the games hub (each button in the game page shall lead to the listing portals we already have in place). We will also make similar ones for Adm and Community. The remaining images are still under work, and the current ones might still suffer modification, of course. Cheers! -- D. Cello 14:59, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Glad you liked it ^^ Okay, the main portal images are upped, with the ones from the second to be followed soon and the 2 other portals in progress, yet not finished. Follow the images list (I'll updated the mhere as they get uped so you don't have to keep checking their names): * File:Topbar.png * File:Comhubneo.png * File:Gamestopbar.png * File:Gamespartbottom.png * File:Adminneo.png * File:Placeholderneo.png * File:Seriesneo.png * File:Bottombarneo.png ‎ Thanks again, Tierrie ^^ -- D. Cello 05:29, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :I see. Well, they look awesome together ^^ Instead of unconnecting the images, which I believe is the main stand out of this prototype, we should give a go at adapting the portal first. How to change the portal background to black? -- D. Cello 05:36, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I did the .css thing and used ctrl+f5 (I'm on Chrome), and I don't know if I am sleepy, but the only thing that changed is a very slim gap between image and border, that's right? XD Also, it looks better, but I think what most throws the image off is the light blue border -- maybe a grey or white would be more fitting to the theme? And the images are being reworked upon by the creator, the white lines on them will be removed soon -- he is focusing on finishing the other portals first instead of nitpicking the details so that you can finish the coding quickier and waste less time on it overall, I don't want to bother you for too long ^^ -- D. Cello 22:00, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, but where can I change the colors and try new combinations? I have no idea how the portal works besides the basics. -- D. Cello 02:22, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Portal Hi there! Just thought I'd stop by and inform you that we at the inFamous Wiki are adopting your Portal script now, as well. As it's licenced under the CC-BY-SA 3.0 I guess that's pretty much what I wanted to do. Alareiks '''| 12:49, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Already credit you before I posted on your talk page. ;) And sure, I'll put us up there, but due to an internal Staff conflict it is unsure when or if we will use the code itself, so I won't set us up there yet, until we've impelemented all of the code.Alareiks | 22:31, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Something You Might Be Interested In Hey Tierre, I don't know if we've ever interacted before, I've been here a few times, interacted mainly with Loleil, and visited often when playing through Origins and DAII. I am one of the admins at the Mass Effect Wiki, but I'm also planning on going into a career in the Game Design Industry. Because of that, I get several emails a day from various sites and one of them caught my attention more than usual. David Gaider recently gave an interview with Gamasutra about writing the Dragon Age Series and I thought you here would be interested in it. Here's the link to the three page interview. Again I'm not sure what to do with this, and I figured you or Loleil would probably know, which is why I left two messages. Lancer1289 (talk) 17:39, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Got Something Else You Might Be Interested In Hello again. Yet another email, yet something else I thought you might be interested in. I took a look at the blog that was already created, and it was interesting to say the least. As I'm sure you know, Origins had three different races to pick from for your character, and DAII only had a human protagonist. A leading designer at BioWare Montreal, spoke to Gamasutra about diversity in terms of race in Video Games. I thought this might also be interesting to the DA Community given you went from three races to one. I personally found the article quite a read, and I couldn't help but find myself agreeing on several points. Here's the link, Manveer Heir talks about Diversity in Video Games, and again, I'm not sure if you this interesting or news worthy here, so I thought I'd talk to the people in charge. Lancer1289 (talk) 01:10, August 9, 2011 (UTC)